Naruto gets help from a wolf
by Umbrionisus
Summary: What if the Kyuubi was a wolf and Naruto's friend from early in life? What what happen. My second story so please comment. NO YAOI.


I do not own Naruto. So deal with it! I only own oc's and my own stuffs.

Naruto, seven years old, was running through the forest running away from his pursuers. He was already used to this, running through the village; it was practically a daily routine to him now. He tried to get old man Hokage to help, but he could not help much because of the council stopping him at every meeting and the endless paperwork which seemed to multiply itself when he wasn't paying attention. He chuckled a little at his surrogate grandfather's suffering of paperwork, but quickly stopped and picked up his pace. Once he felt that no one was following him he slipped into a hidden cave, which was one of many Naruto had around the outskirts of Konoha. Once inside he went to his small food supply and got an apple. He took a huge bite from it, and sat down and started to meditate.

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto stood in the middle of a beach near a beach house. He turned around to see a pre-teen boy. He had dark brown hair, with some random streaks of silver. His eyes were a subtle but strong yellow almost golden colored. His nose and ears and rest of his facial construct made him look feral. His tanned skin with a Hawaiian shirt on with some Bermuda shorts, and sandals altogether gave him exotic look. "Sup Kenshiki how are ya, and how's the new space?" "Oh kit you're here. Well I love it and the place is perfect. How did you ever think of it you've never been to a beach?" "Oh I was reading one of the books you recommended, it was really detailed, plus your input and with some imagination I was able to make the place." Kenshiki was looking around and nodding at everything "Well you did a great job. You are really learning how to use your mindscape with this you can be more resistant to mind techniques like the Yamanaka's. Kit I will teach you many things about life, being a good person and techniques. Also, I am going to teach you how to make a seal." Naruto was staring at him "What do you mean seal?" "You see the ninja and civilians well be suspicious of your knowledge and automatically go all crazy and say that 'the demon is gaining getting smart kill it!' or some other crap. So the seal will make you a 'dobe' for a lack of better words, but don't worry it will be a seal you can turn off and on." Naruto was pondering and nodded his head starting to understand.

"So since I am starting the training can I go to the old man and ask him for some permission for the use of a training ground." "That is a good idea that way no one can see your training. Also, I must ask. Do you remember what we discussed last time?" Naruto noticing the change in mood to serious nodded in response knowing that it was now a real discussion. "Yeah you said that I need to start on that ritual to get you out of me and make me a hanyou." "Good so you do remember. When you become a hanyou you must remember that you will become significantly stronger, mentally and physically, as well as you growing a lot better that regular people and your reserves will grow a lot more. I will need to be there because of the side effects, like your feral rage, to help with the animal features and of course the fan girls." Naruto chuckled a little but Kenshiki stared him down "Naruto, fan girls are no laughing matter. They are some of the most dangerous people on the planet. They will do whatever it takes to get what they want, _anything_ Naruto." Now the blonde gulped down his fears and started to speak "You will also teach me some escapes techniques right? So I can get out of situations like 'fan girls'." Kenshiki nodded. "Now get out Kit. You need to go to the Hokage and I need to chill some more."

Back in the cave

Naruto was starting to wake up and walk around to get the feeling of his muscles. He walked out and looked around to see if anyone was still around. As soon he saw it was safe made a dash for the village. Once he was somewhat close his luck turned from bad to worse as the mob was waiting outside for him. They caught a glimpse of him and this time they had some ninja so they caught him, and proceeded with their torture. They got their hot oil, knives, and other makeshift weapons ready. After about two hours of their "fun"/ "ridding of the demon" they all left leaving the boy alone in the middle of the dirt road. Naruto was unconscious from the shock of the pain and blood loss, left to the whim of travelers.

Naruto was regaining consciousness and the air was filled with a familiar smell, rubbing alchohol and other medical equipment. He already knew where he was the Konoha hospital. He looked around to see he was in his usual room. Then he heard some yelling from outside his room, thinking it was just some random villager Naruto left it alone. Then he saw the door open to see his surrogate grandfather and another old guy but he looked presumably younger than the Hokage. Both took a seat by his side, and Sarutobi showed his regular smile. "How are you Naruto? You feeling better ?" Naruto nodded "I just wanted to know what happened. I heard you were just on the road just outside the village beaten up with blood stains on your clothing." Naruto started to explain what the villagers did to him. "So that's what happened. Who is the guy next to you?" Naruto looking at the man next to the old man. "I am-" The man said as he stood up. "Jiraiya of the Sannin, the great toad sage, ladies man, super pervert extraordinaire, and author of the great Icha Icha series!" Naruto then sat up and did his own introduction "I am Naruto Uzumaki, prankster to all of Konoha, soon to be academy student and Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed wolf!" Now the two men were dumbfounded at this but were confused at the last part "Nine tailed wolf?" They asked in unison "Yes wolf not fox."

The hokage decided to ask "Naruto how do you know of the demon?" "Well every time the villagers hurt me I was sent into my mind from the loss of consciousness. There I might Kenshiki, he really isn't a bad guy. I helped him a little because he was caught under a genjutsu so when that was done he explained what really happened the night of his attack." The two men's ears perched at this. "Naruto what do you mean _really_ happened?" "You see Jiraiya- san there was a reason for the attack. From what Kenshiki informed I understand an Uchiha summoned him with the help of a snake man." At this point both the men could be seen seething "They used a forbidden summoning, to bring him into our forest. There they killed his children in cold blood in front of him, and placed a strong genjutsu on him to make his appearance. He went into a rampage from his rage, and would have destroyed everything if it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage." "Naruto how can you know it is the truth I mean come on it just sounds like a story anyone can make up." "If you don't believe me, talk to him yourself." Naruto then closed his eyes and reopened them but his eyes turned a golden yellow. "Hello there gentlemen I am Kenshiki, the nine tailed wolf." Now the Hokage's and sage's mouths both hit the floor. "I temporally got control. Don't worry Naruto let me have control so I may negotiate with you." "What is it that you would like to negotiate?" Asked the aged Hokage "I would like to train Naruto, and have a human body outside of Naruto's for better protection." The Hokage and Jiraiya started to argue with Kenshiki. The Hokage started "You are just using the boy to get out and destroy us all." Then Jiraiya added "You already took the lives of many of our people. You should just stay inside the boy." They continued their ranting until Kenshiki sent out an enormous amount of KI.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THOSE WORTHLESS VILLAGERS. They treat him like he's the plague, on a good day. They form mobs hurting and torturing him in any way they can. I sit inside him using my chakra to heal his injuries and make his body last until he gets help. Even the doctors in the hospitals don't help him and the nurses always make "mistakes". I mean come on look at him he is only seven and he has probably been through worse damage, mentally and physically, than most chunin maybe jonin. All I ask is to stay by his side and help him, protect him, and make sure he becomes a real man, one who stands for himself and his precious people." Both of the men looked in Kenshiki's eyes and scanned him, they realized he was sincere with his whole speech and both grew small smiles knowing someone else started to care for the boy. "Okay we believe you but we must ask you this do you know anything of Naruto he doesn't know?" "You mean like whom his parents were and if he has any bloodlines? Of course I do. I spend all day in him I search through his body looking for stuff to do, and boy is this kid a piece of work. I would like you two to tell him of his heritage once I give him control. When I have a human body I will inform him of his bloodlines because one must be kept secret and the other even more so. I will need you two there because of the start of them." "Kenshiki- san that is great but I might not be here. You see I have my spy network that makes me leave so I can meet with contacts and I also perform a lot of "research" for my novel." Sarutobi added his own doubt "I as Hokage am confined to this room, with the council and the accursed paperwork they give me." Kenshiki listen and nodded and spoke "Have you thought about clones, Shadow clones, they are solid and give you the memories once they are dispelled." The two men's jaw smacked the floor as they just got the answer to their problems and it was so easy, that they could not see it. "Anyway so we have a deal right?"

Sarutobi and his student looked at each other like they were telepathically judging the boy. "You have our trust for now but we need you to meet some conditions of our own." "Okay, then shoot." Kenshiki said as he leaned back in his seat, as Sarutobi started "Once you have your human body you will need to be tested in the Konoha hospital and the interigation department for standanrd protocol." Sarutobi paused letting Kenshiki catch up "Then you will have your own application to the ninja academy,it will be easier that way. We can have someone with him at all times; also I can see you care for the boy being his one true friend." "Now my conditions, first, I will be training the kid as well, it's a promise I made to his father. Second, he will sign my toad contract; it's kind of like tradition, his father signed it and Naruto is my godson, so I want him to sign it as well. My final and most important make sure that you help the boy in matters of the heart. You see he doesn't know what love is. I'm talking about man and woman love not familial love. So if you see something that he needs some guidance or something is help him." Kenshiki toke all the conditions to heart and nodded. "I will oblige to these conditions. So I must inform you Naruto will be working on a 'dobe' seal. That way when he is in academy no one becomes suspicious of his training. Jiraiya- san if you can help him with it, since you are a seal master." Jiraiya nodded and Kenshiki closed his eyes, signaling Naruto was coming back. Sarutobi called his personal ninja to his office, Hatake Kakashi, Ranzashi Rin, Yugao Uzuki, Mitarashi Anko, Might Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, Umino Iruka. "I know what you all are confused as to why I summoned you. If you would like to know the reason he is sleeping over there." They all turn to see a sleeping Naruto. "You see I know you all have been trying your hardest to help the boy along with some clan heads, but we all know that isn't enough. What I am about to tell you seven is an S class secret. Naruto and the Kyuubi have been communicating." The seven ninjas' eyes all visibly widen at this "Do not worry it is a function in the seal. But the next part is most important. Naruto will take the Kyuubi out of him." Now is when the seven's eyes looked like they were literally pop out of their heads. They all wanted to retort until they felt a wave of KI from Jiraiya "Naruto will give the Kyuubi a clone body so it cannot go far and if needed take the body away, but we talked to the kyuubi, which is apparently a wolf, and he cares for the boy as much as we do." The seven ninja all looked at each other debating telepathically whether to choose to believe it or not. Kakashi stepped up "If my otouto can trust him so can I." "He's my otouto too you know, and sure I can trust the wolf, as long as it doesn't hurt Naruto." Rin added, with everyone nodding in agreement. They all started continue talking about what to do with Naruto's new situation.

After the talk between them Naruto started to regain control and Sarutobi, along with Jiraiya and the seven ninja explained what they would do to help with Naruto's training. Until he becomes genin, the seven will train Naruto with a schedule. Once he becomes a ninja Naruto will be placed in a team with one of the seven. Once he is strong enough he will go with Jiraiya and train and learn his parent's jutsus and fighting styles. Sarutobi will be supervising all of this, as well as Kenshiki. Also, the also told him who his parents were, his father was Minato Namikaze, Konoha's yellow flash, and fourth Hokage. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, The bloody red habanero of Konoha. They both died that night of the attack sealing the Kyuubi in him and saving him. Sarutobi told him of his father's wish to the villagers telling them to see the boy as a hero for holding back the dreaded demon but they were too blinded by hatred that they could only see the demon incarnate. Everyone looked at the boy who went from happy to surprise to anger to calm. "Naruto you aren't angry at the villagers' ignorance for this?" Asked Kurenai Naruto looked up into her eyes and said "I am a little angry at how they completely disregarded my father dying wish, but I don't entirely blame them. Many have lost their loved ones in the attack. Even Kenshiki is saddened by his actions, but I know it wasn't his fault. It was that man's fault."

Sarutobi looked upon his grandson with pride seeing him already so mature at such a young age. "Okay. Naruto Kenshiki has explained to us that you will release him and give him a human body. Is this correct?" Naruto nodded. "Do you also know that he will give you more information on yourself after the ceremony?" "Actually, I have a guess on what it might be but you know I will just wait." After that Sarutobi let the boy stay with him as well as Jiraiya. They all spent time together thanks to Kenshiki's advice on clones for work. Naurto spent his time working on the seal in time for the ceremony, Jiraiya was working on some of his own seals just in case anything happened, and Sarutobi started to spend more time with his son, Asuma, and grandson, Konohamaru. Jiraiya told Naruto stories of his parents' adventures, how they met and fell in love, and other things of the sort. Both of the old men started to teach Naruto how to start using his chakra so he could start learning jutsus. They both knew that Naruto had large chakra capacities, and that meant that chakra control would be the very first thing he would start to learn. So right now they had him doing a basic exercise where he had to make a leaf stick to his forehead all day. After about a week he had already been able to hold up many leaves, and just in time for the ceremony.

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi, were in a specialized sealed room. Naruto was in the middle making hand seals, Sarutobi was in one corner with some suppression seals in hand and Jiraiya was near Naruto holding a tiger hand seal getting ready to seal the demon back. 'Kenshiki are you ready for your new life on the outside.' 'Kit I've been waiting seven years for this moment.' Naruto then slammed his hands together in a snake hand seal and said "Forbidden Technique: Soul Transfer Clone". At first there was no sign the jutsu worked, but suddenly a huge surge of chakra was pouring from Naruto's body into another manifestation that was forming next to him. Both of the legendary ninja started to get their suppression techniques ready. The jinchuriki was just standing there molding the chakra into the strange manifestation for the next couple of hours. After the technique was done there next to Naruto was Kenshiki in all his magnificence, and without close. Naruto was smiled as he saw his friend was finally out and with him as he started to fade into unconsciousness. The two older men went to check on him and smiled as he was just tired from using the crazy amount of chakra. Both turned to see the new body of Kenshiki. He was at least a foot and a half taller than Naruto and looked like the boy but he had his differences. No whisker marks, his face looked more like an Inuzuka's but his had a more ferocious look. His hair was wild like Naruto's but his was a golden brown not blonde and it was more down. He could have passed off as his older brother or a close relative.

"Well I need to tell you guys more about Naruto, but before that can I get some clothes. I am not in my wolf form so no fur to warm me up." Kenshiki said showing emphazing the fact by covering himself with his arms. Jiraiya got Naruto and and three walked out of the room. After getting some decent looking clothes for Kenshiki they all met again in the Hokage's office. Naruto was starting to stir awake, and he was glad to see the Kenshiki coming out of the seal was not a dream. "Alright now I can finish what I was telling you all. We all now know that Minato and Kushina were Naruto's parents, but I never said that they were his only ones." Now the other three were really confused. "Kenshiki are you saying I have more than two parents?" Naruto speaking the older men's thoughts. "Yes Naruto that is exactly what I am saying. So first let me give you some history of the whole ninja world."

"You see we all know that the very first ninja in existence was the Sage of the six paths who had the legendary Rinnegan. The thing that people don't know is that he was a jinchiuriki, and he had the strongest of all, the Juubi. He lived to protect people and looked for peace for everyone but not everyone looked in the same way. So as he was dying he sealed the Juubi within the moon. He also gave his top two students powers. They were both brothers the eldest one got something called 'Sage's eyes' and the younger one got 'Sage's body'. He had to make a decision to see which would carry out his teachings, so asked which power to them was. The elder brother answered as the power to defeat your enemies and control the weak, but the younger brother said the true power comes from the people that are precious to that person and helps them protect them. The Sage then chose the younger sibling as his successor, but as this happened the elder brother then ran away and created his own clan, using his teachings and gift, and wandered around. The younger one stayed and practiced the sage's teaching and prospered. As the years went by the elder brother's successors started to get more and more drastic, now they have more people with dojutsus and they seriously abused their power. Some inherited the same ones becoming clans. One was the Hyuuga and another one was the Uchiha. The younger brother's family stayed together for the most part until one day some bandits came in and took some them away, the one's that stayed made Uzukagure, with the Uzumaki clan as their main clan, the others made the Senju clan. As the Uchiha clan was made with their founder Madara, so was the Senju, so the cultivated and gathered many people to make Konohagakure. The people voted the Senju leader, Hashirama Sunju, as the first Hokage over the Uchiha leader, Madara Uchiha. They had a huge fight that created the Valley of the End. Well then you know the rest, once Hashirama got tired he passed the title to his brother then to you, and finally Naruto's father. Now let me tell you something, Hashirama's wife was a woman known as Mito Uzumaki, clan head of the Uzumaki clan and my First Jinshuriki. The reason why you didn't know this is because the older council that it to be wise to not let the public know that their leader's wife was holding one of the strongest demons alive, so they sent her back to Uzukagure, where years later her granddaughter was born, Kushina Uzumaki. Now Jiraiya we know you are an orphan, but have you ever wondered how you looked so fit for an old man. That is because you have some Senju blood in you. You are part of the family that was separated from the Senju. Also, Tsunade is the only person who has blonde hair in this village and your fourth Hokage has blonde hair which means that there is a huge possibility that Tsunade is mother and from his body your son Jiraiya, which makes you Naruto's grandfather. Now that is information that you probably will have questions so go ahead and ask away?"Kenshiki said as he finished his personal history of everything. He was expecting an answer until he saw two old men with gaping mouths, and a blissfully unaware Naruto sitting in front of him. After a couple minutes the Hokage and Toad Sage were recomposed and ready to speak once again. After another debate on what to do with Naruto's future they all settled down and came to a decision that he will receive his inheritance once he becomes genin, and Sarutobi will announce it once he is chunin. Jiraiya promised to visit a lot more, and train Naruto because he still needed to use his spy network, while Kenshiki and Hiruzen will help train him as well. Then Kenshiki turned to Naruto "I personally thank you Naruto for trusting me with this body I will not betray you I swear. I will help you in your dream to become the best and strongest Hokage there ever was but first I must get used to this body while you train with Hiruzen so your body can be ready for my training." With that they all went home and Naruto was smiling for the whole time knowing his life is going to change.


End file.
